heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.11 - A Dark Knight in Asgard
Finding the shard was the easy part. It actually had dropped in months ago, falling all but into Bruce Wayne's lap... or near the house anyway. It took some research but the energy matched the swirling vortexes of rainbow light that appeared with the comings and goings of the Asgardians and with the need to visit the Realm Eternal came up for Batman, it was a very well-calculated risk. If he could figure out how to activate the crystal. But, he's the Batman. Once his mind is put to something, it really is only a matter of time. As he stepped out to an empty area and activated the shard, the tell-tale swirl began in teh clouds above him. The clouds boiled, flashing with rainbow light and other-worldly power. It was like a tornado whose funnel cloud reached down for Batman. As it neared, the visual at the heart of the otherwise intense looking storm was a serene stairway leading up and up and up to a bridge. Yes, a rainbow bridge. Outside the heart of the Bifrost, the funnerl cloud snakes down, touches Batman, flashes rainbow once, and then disappears leaving nothing but the Norse knotwork circle upon the ground. Inside the heart of the Bifrost, time flows differently. For Batman, the walls of the swirling clouds remain, covering him and hiding him from outside eyes as he mounts the stairs, walks up the single flight to the bridge over clouds, over star fields, over a waterfall that empties into the void of space, over fields and meadows and a grand golden city into a high tower of a palace. The bridge beneath Batman's feet appears shattered, like what a tempered pane of glass does when hit with a baseball bat. Clearly, this is //not// what this artifact is meant to do, and there is likely no returning the same way. At the end of this bridge are another small flight of stairs, leading down to a balcony upon the topmost floor of this grand golden spire, where an elder man stands. White haired, one-eyed, in Asgardian silks of a cut and style that can only be called powerfully regal, the All-Father King's one blue eye, gleaming bright, watches the finger thin swirl of errant Bifrost magic. He stands with his hands passively clasped behind his back. This is far afield for Batman. Typically he restricts his operations to Gotham, only venturing out into the wider world when League business or his own matters require it. To travel into a completely different dimension - a dimension of myth and legend - is not something he does lightly. But when the affairs of gods may impact His City then there is no choice but to nip it in the bud. "I have something that belongs to you," he growls, mounting the stairs and approaching the All-Father. He makes no attempt to hide from him. Even Batman isn't so foolish as to think he can sneak up on Asgard's ruler in his own domain. Or perhaps he is merely trying to show as much deference and respect as he is capable of. One proud snowy brow quirks as what his senses tell him is a complete mortal uses rogue Bifrost magics to make himself known upon his very own balcony, the one leading to the private chambers of himself and his queen. His chin inclines, lips hardly flickering with an amused grin. "Have you, now?" asks Odin, his voice rich and deep and steeped with magic. There's an note that speaks to the All-Father being surprised only by the rogue Bifrost. "Your son," Batman begins, "And your daughter-in-law." For all his frail mortality, the Dark Knight does not flinch or back off. He is entirely without fear as he steps up to Odin and tilts his head back to meet his eye. It's almost challenging in a way. The All-Father stands much taller than he but he makes no move to back down. "But you likely know that already, don't you?" Odin tips his chin down enough to meet the smaller mortal man in the eye. By the clear and unwavering sense of that single-eyed azure gaze, it's possible the All-Father can see past the cowl, past the white film that covers Batman's eyes and helps hide the man's identity. "Indeed I do, mortal Son of Thomas. And yet here you stand before me, with purpose in your heart," states teh All-Father calmly, head nodding to acknowledge the pride and the ferocity of this wee thing, this bold and sturdy mortal whose will is all but an impenetrable fortress. It is an impressive display, even to the All-Father, and it has him inclining a brow in wordless question, head tilting toward the side and behind him toward the sitting room beyond: Let us drink and speak. Batman steps back and waits, cape drawn about himself to leave only the bat-symbol upon his chest visible. He waits to let Odin go first before following him diligently into the room. He makes no effort to sit down or have a drink, instead posting himself in the most shadowy of the room's corners and keeping his white eyes fixed firmly on Odin. "Earth isn't a playground," he says flatly, "Not for men and not for gods. I came here to learn exactly what's been done to Thor and Sif." Amusement plays at Odin's features as he notes where Batman places himself. Wine is poured. A soft delicate wine, with such a low alcohol contain that to an Asgardian it is all but fruit juice. This is, along with anothe goblet for himself, is taken toward that shadowy 'corner' and set down upon a nearby surface for Batman to take or not. Hospitality is being offered, as is proper, by a God. Let the mortal's respect levels dictate whether it will be accepted or not. Odin may even ensorcel the wine to be more gentle for Bruce. Who pokes at that still somewhat sore spot. The amusement flickers out, a candle in the wind. "They have been banished, their godhood stripped, and cast forth from Asgard to find their way and their pennance," states Odin simply, a king and a ruler more than a father. His tone is almost icy, cold and callous. This is Odin-King, Lord of Asgard, Defender of the Nine Realms. He is no father... and yet, there is --tucked away in the underpining of his phrasing and his words and his tone barely to be noticed and never to be given light of day or the feel of fresh cool air-- a hint of hope. “You endanger them,” Batman says flatly, taking up the wine goblet and holding it though he doesn’t drink. Nothing will make him drink. Still, he’s showing his acceptance of the hospitality, “You endanger everyone.” “You’ve banished them and stripped them of their godhood but what about their identities? How long before one of their enemies learns who they really are? How long before those enemies make all of Earth suffer because they aren’t there to stand against them?” He frowns. Earth has heroes but Earth only has one Thor. Only one arrow in the quiver capable of tackling the kind of threats that he does. And to this Odin nods solemnly. This mortal, this simple man with but one life and one soul, has fully grasped what his arrogant and brash son --either of them-- have not. A breath, unneeded perhaps, is taken, like a long-suffering sigh. His head tilts in the manner of old men, weary fathers, and rulers too long at the helm. "My eyes remain upon Midgard, the Heart of Yggdrasil. Should there be need of Asgard before my son and his wife can find themselves, aide shall be provided," Odin says reassuringly to Batman before the weariness can fully take hold of him. His blue eye grows sad. "They were given mortals bodies, their memories locked away, in the hopes of delaying any motions by the enemies of Asgard. Their deaths, in mortal form, would unbalance the Cycle and force them to the raw core of themselves without full knowledge of the lessons they have learned... are currently learning. Thor would be a blunt instrument..." Pause. Odin tries to grin through it, but it is lacking warmth. "Moreso, I would dare say. Sif..." The All-Father rolls a shoulder. "Is little with out the whetstone that is the Thunder and the Sky. "It had to be done. There are laws. And lessons to be learned," Odin finishes after a lengthy pause, his voice actually sounding as old as he likley is before he fortifies himself with the goblet full of wine. "I won't pretend to understand Asgardian law," Batman adds, though chances are he is getting a pretty good grip on it, "But I want you to realize one thing, All-Father." Though he uses the term of respect, there is little deference in Batman's tone or manner. He will bow to no one, god or not, when he thinks they're wrong. "You are Thor's father first. Your devotion to Asgard and to the people of Earth by proxy is commendable but as a father you're failing. You don't teach an errant child a lesson by shunning them and sending them off like a naked babe into the woods. He may learn some humility but what if he also learns that his father thinks so little of him that he'd lock him out of paradise to die in the gutter? I saved them both from men who meant to hurt them. I won't always be there." He frowns again. "My own father was taken from me when I was a child. But I know that if he were here and he wanted to teach me something? He'd teach me. He wouldn't send me away until I learned it on my own. You owe them guidance. As a king but, more importantly, as a father." Odin turns the full weight of his single sapphire gaze upon the mortal, noting the use of title and how to Bruce it carries no sign of bended knee. Few speak to the All-Father in such a manner, and one guards the gates of the Realm Eternal. And speaking of guards. A half dozen Einhenjar FINALLY arrive, rushing in and are greeted by a harsh growl from the Odin-King. Cowed, the guards give Batman one wary look and back away, closing the doors behind themselves. "YOu have shown great strength of will, Son of Thomas, to speak to me in such a manner. I admire you for this, and you have the respect of the Realm... and of a father. I have, perhaps, made far too many mistakes when it comes to my children. "All of them," he adds in a whisper, gaze sliding away with a pained sort of sadness. The moment passes, and Odin inhales to draw himself back up, gaze returning to Batman. "But in this, the Laws were clear: the Madness is not but for a select few... "And never for a King," is added, once more in a near whisper, once more after a pause. Batman turns to look at the guards as they arrive. He makes no move to defend himself or even take a defensive stance. Instead he gives them a long, cool glare and then turns his attentions back to Odin. "I respect the law," he replies, "You know enough about me to know that. But I also work outside of it. I circumvent it and I even break it when I need to." He takes a step back towards the Balcony, pausing a moment a scant few feet from the All-Father to speak. "You should take that into consideration. Don't let this be another mistake." A gentle and humble sort of amusement flickers to the All-Father's face even as he very respectfully nods his head in a slow bow to the mortal. "Indeed, Son of Thomas. This, I do not doubt. "But, come. I shall have the Guardian return you to your home, and will walk you to the Bifrost Site -- for you have my thanks in your care of my son and his wife," says Odin. Enchanted batarangs have a nice ring to them... “Good,” comes Batman’s terse, evenly-measured reply, “I trust you’ll do the right thing.” He doesn’t balk at being accompanied. He did, after all, break into the Kingdom by turning its own technology against it and it would be impolite to break out the same way. He says little as he walks, however, obviously weighing up other matters in his head. “I’ll do everything I can to keep them safe,” he offers, “But there’s only so much I can do.” "What protection you can offer them will not be forgotten by the Realm Eternal," promises the All-Father as they arrive to the Bifrost Site, having walked at a stately and unhurried pace through the palace, the city, and toward the outskirts where Heimdall's Observatory stands. The bridge leading there is crystalline, smooth yet multifaceted underfoot, refracting the light prismatically into rainbow hues just beneath the surface. The shard in Batman's possesion is clearly a piece of this obviously intact walkway. Heimdall was silent, regarding Batman's entrance with his King. A bow is given to each, though for obvious reasons, the one for Odin is slightly deeper. But only by a very imperceptible amount. He waits, sword in hand, to open the Bifrost, glittering golden All-Seeing gaze upon his King, even as his mind wanders ever so slightly. A mortal, activated a shard of the first Bifrost, found his way to the All-Father with minimal alarm raised, and has the respect of his King. Of what meddle is this mortal made of? Heimdall should have to See, when he has the moment to turn his Gaze to the past of this mortal man before him. "Fare thee well, Son of Thomas. You have my respect. And My Thanks, as King and father both," Odin says, once more giving Batman a bowing sort of nod of his head, blue eye closing slightly in that regal sort of deference. Straightening, eye going to Heimdall, Odin nods once; short, curt, functional: Open the Bifrost, Return the Mortal. When Batman is ready, Heimdall does as His King Commands, and opens the Bifrost to return Batman to the exact spot he arrived to Asgard from; the return trip is exactly like that of his arrival. Category:Log